Death's a' Knockin
by soccergirly37
Summary: What if while at Stanford, Sam had lapsed into hunting to save his friends lives, and injured himself in the process? What if the only way to save his life, required his brothers help? Pre-series. Nonslash. Sam's sophomore year.
1. The Phone Call

**Death's a' Knockin**

**A/N: THis is my first story. It kinda stinks, but please give it a chance! thanks!  
>Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they aren't. : **

The full moon illuminated the world surrounding Dean as he sat by the tree, waiting, listening, watching. He noticed every movement, every sound that floated to his ears. "Come on." He whispered to himself, wondering what was taking so long. The wolf should have taken the bait by now. He glanced up the path towards his dad; suddenly wishing Sammy was there. Ever since Sam had left for Stanford, almost two years prior, Dad had been even more revenge obsessed. He was willing to leave Dean behind to go on a hunt; something that he hadn't done since they both had started hunting.

A howl sounded behind him, right as his fathers voice called out behind him. "Dean, DROP!"

Dean fell to the floor on instinct; the sound of a gun reverberating through the woods. He glanced to his right where the werewolf was collapsing to the ground, a silver bullet puncturing its heart.

"Nice shot dad." Dean muttered to himself.

"Dean, let's go." Dad hollered. Dean signed. He hated this nonstop hunting. They never had any breaks; it was one hunt right after another. Sammy had always been the reason they would over stay during a hunt. Gosh, Dean missed that kid. He glanced down at the gun in his hand. "Dean, I said it's time to go." His dad barked.

"Dad," he turned to face his father, "I want to go visit Sam. He's still my brother and I need to check on him, protect him. That's my job." The anger in his father's eyes stopped him cold.

"Dean, we talked about this. Our periodic drive bys are all we can do. Your brother doesn't want us and all our family... crap in his life. Why should we try to force him to be okay with it?" Dean glanced down. Deep in his heart, he had to believe Sammy still wanted them in his lives. It was the reason Dean hadn't begged him to stay. He had told himself that Sam loved his family, and that the best way for Dean to protect his brother, was to let him get out of this life. Dean knew he probably wouldn't live to see forty. Sam had a chance now, a chance at a future. Who

"Dad—" his fathers cell rang.

"Hello?" his father growled as he picked up the phone. Dean watched as his fathers face twisted to one of fear. "Yeah, I know him." Whispering on the other line. "What do you mean critical condition?" Dean's heart sped up. Who was in the hospital this time? Bobby, Pastor Jim, Caleb? "Be there in five hours." His father croaked as he hung up his cell.

"Dad, who is it?" Dean asked, all thoughts of Sam disappearing.

"It's Sam. He's in the hospital. Dean, he might not make it." His dad whispered. Dean's heart froze in place.

**A/N: Little cliffy for everyone! Please review. I don't think I will continue if you don't. (; Thanks!**


	2. Panic

**Death's a' Knockin**

**A/N:** **Thanks for all the people who review/ put me on story alert/ favorites. It means a lot, considering this is my first fanfiction.**

**I will respond to reviews at the bottom of this chapter. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: same as before.**

_One Week Prior to the Phone Call:_

Sam could feel the darkness swirling around him. First coherent thought: _What the hell?_ He tried to remember what had happened, why the comfort of darkness had enclosed his mind. His body felt numb, and he tried to shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. He could hear scrambling around him. There was an irony taste in his mouth—an abnormally wet mouth. He tried to blink his eyes. Everything was abnormally dark.

Once his eyes were fully opened, he could feel it. The pain running along his torso, the blood falling from his mouth, the searing agony on his right leg…it was too much. The darkness was over bearing. His last conscious thought: _Jess. _Last coherent though: _I'm going to die; don't be an idiot Dean._

_One week later:_

Pain. It ran all along Sam's body. He found that the pain would not allow him to fall back into the darkness that surrounded him. In fact, it was like an annoying light that kept flickering behind his eyes. Eyes that wouldn't open.

He could hear a voice in the background. His pain filled mind refused to allow him to comprehend what the voice was saying, so instead Sam focused on identifying whose voice it was. It was too deep to be female, thus deleting Jess from the mix. Slowly, small words and phrases were recognizable. "Damn…Stupid son of a…You Idjit…" Bobby: safety, home, comfort, father, hunter. Hunting? Why would Bobby be here if Sam was at Stanford? It didn't make sense. He wasn't hunting anymore.

That's when one memory struck his mind.

_We need you to put your next of kin? A father, uncle…He couldn't put his father of Dean. They didn't want him any more. Instead he signed another name that meant almost as much to him as Dean did: Bobby Singer._

So he had gotten injured? That's when flashes appeared in his mind: Adrenaline. Anger. Danger. Fear. Panic. Pain. Darkness.

"Come on ya idjit. Wake up. Don't make me get some hoo doo priest in here. What would Dean think, seeing you lie on your lazy ass all week?" he heard Bobby chuckle at that.

He found the strength to open his eyes. "Probably the same thing he'd say if he saw you sitting at my bed side, old man." Sam muttered, coughing as he attempted to laugh.

"Sam, you idjit. Give me a heart attack, I swear if a monster don't gank me, you and your brother will." Sam's heart pained at the mention of Dean. Of course, Bobby noticed Sam's sharp intake of breath. "Boy, don't get me started on you two. Both just gotta put yourselves through Hell before either you two idjits calls the other." Bobby muttered. Sam glanced down, using his bangs to avoid the confrontation.

"Anyway, what the hell were you thinking? Going on a hunt by yourself? You've been unconscious for a week!" Sam looked up.

"I—I don't really remember—"

"Sam! Your awake!" Jess' voice floated to him. He turned to see Jess standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jess. Woke up like…two minutes ago. Just been talking with Uncle Bobby over there."

"Uncle my ass." Bobby muttered to himself. Even he viewed himself as more of a father to those two boys than just a John's friend.

Sam rolled his eyes at Bobby before glancing back to Jess. "Oh, he's your, uncle?" Jess said as she glanced toward Bobby.

"Yeah, that's my…old, scruffy, uncle for ya. He's kinda grumpy…a lot." Sam grinned.

"Hey, watch your tone with me boy." Bobby growled. Sam chuckled at that, then froze as pain laced through his abdomen.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Jess inquired, worry in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm—f—fine." He stuttered, the pain making his voice coming out strained.

Jess glanced down. "Look, maybe this is just too many people, too soon. I'll come back tonight, okay." She smiled at him. He immediately smiled back.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, his guilt ridden puppy dog eyes in full swing.

"Yeah, I'll go tell your doctor your up, then head back to campus. Bye!" she leaned over and kissed his cheek, turned and walked away.

Bobby giggled at the sight. "Damn boy you got one fine life here." Sam attempted a grin. "What happened Sam?"

"I remember I was hunting a ghost, or it was suppose to be a ghost, and it wasn't? I'm not really sure. I don't know how I survived though. I don't think I was suppose to…"

"Sam—"

"Mr. Winchester! Glad to see you're awake." The doctor interrupted Bobby.

"Thanks." Sam glanced down. Bobby immediately picked up on the kid's distress signals. Sam wasn't telling him something. He remembered more than he was letting on.

"Sam, you almost died. It's a miracle that you are waking up this early. You were in near critical condition the whole week. I was able to get a hold of your father—" what ever color was left in Sam's face, drained the moment the word father was mentioned "—and he said he would be here as quickly as possible. He told me five hours, but that was 3 hours ago…Sam, are you alright?"

Sam was hyperventilating. It was becoming too much, the pain in his body, his mind, his heart. It had to stop. This couldn't be happening. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" he couldn't stop saying it.

"Sam…" he could hear Bobby's concerned voice coming from his left. "He'll kill me, Bobby. He was so pissed." He whispered.

"Sam, who will kill you?" the doctor asked.

Sam immediately turned on the man, rage taking over his fear. "How the hell did you get his number?" he growled, the venom seeping into his voice.

"The police, they found a contact on your phone labeled 'Dad.' I called the number—"

"I have my next of kin as Bobby, who is here. Why the hell did you have to call him?" The anger disappearing into pain. The doctor looked confused.

"Sam—"

"GO!" Sam bellowed, pain searing through his entire body. Darkness flooded his vision, his breathing came in gasps, pain laced his mind.

"Sam?" Bobby's inquiring voice called out to him, but it sounded as if he were miles away.

That's when the pain became too much, and Sam heard someone yelling, was that him? Then darkness consumed his mind, and he thought no more.

**Review Responses: **

**Moon- Thank you so much for reviewing. To answer your questions publicly, you will learn a little about what put Sam in the hospital, and why he had to go on this hunt throughout the story. Also, as you can see, the only pairing I have is Sam/Jess.**

**Doctor13-Thank you for your encouraging review! Based on the responses, I decided to post this chapter ASAP. 2 reviews made me very happy. (: I hope this chapter was as interesting as the latter, and I agree, pre-series are the best. Some of my favorites are teenchesters! (:**

**Those who have added this story to favorites, and/or put it on alert- Thank you so so so so much! It means so much to me!(:**


	3. Problems

**Death's a' Knockin**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed! It means so much to me as an aspiring writer! So, I've realized that I'm updating very quickly…I hope that's ok? I am currently out of school right now so I have a ton of free time on my hands. (:**

**Also, as you can see, Sam's injuries are far worse than what everyone thought. There might be a little supernatural mojo going on behind the scenes.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

Dean sprinted into the hospital, pushing past every person in his way until he reached the nurses station. His heart hammered in his chest. "I'm looking for Sam, Sam Winchester." The nurse glanced up from her phone call and gave Dean a signal to sit down and wait. "No, you don't understand! My brother is here in this hospital! He needs my help!" He shouted, anger making his words sound menacing.

"Sir, if you don't sit down, I'm going to have to call security." The nurse whispered.

Dean leaned over the counter and pressed the end call button. "Lady, my brother could be in here DIEING right now. I need you to tell me where Sam Winchester is…NOW!" Dean yelled.

The nurse glanced down at her records, annoyance in every one of her movements. "Oh dear." She gasped when she pulled up Sam's medical record.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked, worry clawing through his gut.

"Sam Winchester…he's been moved into complete isolation." She said, as she looked through his little brothers medical records. "He had a…psychotic break about two hours ago." She glanced down.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, fear etched into his voice. Somehow he was able to wonder where the hell his father was.

"Look, I don't have all the information, all I know is that your uncle is waiting outside his room. It's over there." Dean turned and jogged down the long hallway.

"Dean?" Bobby's voice called out to him.

"Bobby. What the hell happened?" Bobby looked down, he appeared as if he hadn't slept in a couple of days.

"Gotta call bout a week ago. Doc says Sam's in the hospital, critical. I should've known when he woke up and was acting fine something was off. You don't wake up from injuries like that…"

Bobby trailed off. He glanced down at his hand.

"Bobby, why was he even in here? He was at Stanford! He was supposed to be safe!" Dean hollered.

"Keep your voice down, boy." Bobby growled. Dean rolled his eyes. "I did some research. Looks like a ghost was out killing some students at Stanford…some of them, they were your brothers friends. If I didn't know better I'd say that the ghost was targeting them."

Dean's heart clenched at the realization of what happened. "He tried to hunt it?"

Bobby just nodded. "Apparently though, from what he said when he was coherent, it wasn't a ghost. Dean he wouldn't tell me what it was, and then he…he had a panic attack when he heard your daddy was on his way."

Dean looked away from Bobby. "Yeah, well, I don't really know where Dad is exactly. He went to a motel, said he'd be here when he could get here. He's so pissed at Sam for leaving—"

"Mr. Singer." Dean turned to see a man in a white lab coat and large framed glasses walking up to them.

"Doc," Bobby replied, "How's the kid?" The doctor glanced at Dean and Bobby let out a snort of anger. "That's his brother doc. He can hear everything you have to tell me."

"Well, Sam's mental state seems to be shaken. It appears as if he has…lost the will to live? I'm not entirely sure. When he woke up today, he shouldn't have been able to talk, much less laugh or anything else he did. In fact, he shouldn't have woken up today at all." The doctor glanced down, "Sam seems to be suffering from multiple psychiatric problems. There are symptoms of PTSD, depression, and multiple other anxiety disorders. It's baffling. His injuries are healing quickly, but his mental state…it worries me. There's not a lot we can do. Honestly, he shouldn't be alive. If that man hadn't of brought Sam here when he did, then he would never have survived."

Bobby and Dean's hunter instincts perked at the mention of Sam's savior. It was a lead! "What did the man look like?" Bobby asked, his voice coming out as nonchalant, but Dean could hear the eagerness in his tone.

"Umm…he was short, freckles, about five seven? Maybe five eight? He had these pretty cool contacts though."

Dean's heart froze at that. "What color were they? Black? Red maybe?" the two demonic eye colors.

"No, this man had yellow colored contacts. Told me he found Sam in an alley and that I had to save his life."

**A/N: I had to through a little of Azazel. He's too awesome of a baddy not to be (: So next chapter we have the reunion and find out exactly what happened on the hunt. A small hint was given in this chapter as to whyy Sam went on the hunt. Something Bobby said... **

**I am sorry about all the cliff hangers. They're kinda fun to write though!(: **

**Review Answers:  
>Moon: Thanks for staying with me(: You're awesome! I hope this chapter answered parts of your multitude of questions(;<strong>

**sammynanci: Thanks for the two reviews! they meant a lot! I also need Dean and Sammy to reunite! It kills me not to write the two together! I can't wait to finish the next chapter and post it for everyone!**

**Next chapter might take a little longer to update than the past three. Sorry! I want to make sure it is perfect!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!(:  
>-Soccergirly37 <strong>


	4. The Dream

**Death's a' Knockin**

**A/N: Ok, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I went out of town and the place I stayed at had NO Internet! It sucked! So here's the next chapter! Hope the wait was worth it! It's a semi-reunion! :D This chapter switches between 2 major point of views. One is Sam's POV, but he is reliving the attack; his current thoughts through the memory—the thoughts that he is thinking since he can't move his body —will be the italics. (: The other is Dean's POV. Enjoy!**

Sam couldn't move any part of his being. However, it was moving **for** him. He was in an alley, his body was walking, his hand around a bag of rock salt. _The hunt._ His mind recoiled as he realized he was back in **that** alley…the alley where some of his friends had died, the alley where he had almost died.

The fear pumped through his veins. _I don't want to go back there. No, no, no, no, no. Not again! Please Lord not again!_ Sam tried to turn and flee, but he had no control over his body. Had he been in control, his body would be shaking with the terror that resided in his mind.

His being moved forward, silently, the way he had been trained to do since he was little. Part of him wanted Dean to be there. _Dean isn't there idiot. He and dad don't care anymore. Hell, when they get here they'll treat me like a witness, nothing more. They don't care about me anymore!_ He couldn't believe he was yelling at his own mental state.

His body reached an old spot in the alley; a dumpster and a mattress rested next to each other; trash littered the floor. A callous laugh sounded from behind him. _Don't turn around! Do __**not**__ turn around! _Unfortunately, his body turned and that's when his mind exploded with pain. That's when both his mind and his body started screaming.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean paced outside of Sam's hospital room with his hand on his face, the other dangerously close to punching the wall. "Boy, if you don't stop moving you're gonna drop dead of exhaustion." Dean glared at Bobby.

"Bobby, I've called him three times! Where the hell is he?" Bobby glanced down at his watch, and that's when Dean couldn't contain his anger any more. "The doctor calls and we book it down here, and suddenly he won't even call me back! What the hell Bobby! He's being such a jackass! Sam is in there suffering from God knows what, and Dad won't even show!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Dean, you're dad…He's just confused. He's worried. That's all." They both knew it was a lie though. John was probably more interested in the hunt that was here than his own sons well being.

"I shouldn't have let him leave Bobby. This is my fault." Dean glanced down.

"Dean, don't say that. You know that Sam wasn't focused enough on the hunt. He would've gotten himself killed before now—"

"That's exactly why I never asked him to stay Bobby! I wanted to, so badly Bobby…I knew if I did he might have stayed out of some…twisted loyalty to me. That's why I was silent. That's why I let him think I hated him for leaving just as much as he thinks Dad does." Bobby let out a sign.

"You're whole family's a group of idjits. I cannot believe how both you and your brother blame yourselves for everything that goes wrong in your each other's lives! What happened to Sam, it aint your fault boy. Sam chose to go on this hunt. This…what ever it is…killed some of Sam's friends, so he tried to take it out. Not your fault—"

That's when they heard it. The scream pierced their ears and panic ensued from there. All Dean could think about was getting into that room and to Sam. He threw the door open and ran to Sam's side.

His heart froze as he saw Sam, thrashing in pain, his scream echoing through the room. The doctors came running into the room, pushing Dean away from Sam. "We have to stop the thrashing! He could re-open the sutures." Dean watched as the doctor and nurses gripped his brother, his baby brother, to stop Sam's jerking frame.

Dean knew what to do. He pushed past the nurses and the orderlies trying to keep Sam from hurting himself and knelt by his little brother's side. "Sam." The thrashing didn't stop. "Sam! It's Dean. I'm here. Please, I know you must be in pain, but please stop thrashing. You're only hurting yourself more." Sam appeared to calm down a bit, but his body continued to jolt. "SAM!" Dean shook his unconscious brother. "Come on Sammy, I know you can hear me!" Sam seemed to still, his body still quivering.

"De…n?" Sam mumbled. The doctors were staring at Dean as if he were a miracle worker. Bobby stood in the doorway, a half smile on his face.

"Mr. Winchester, I think it might be best for the patient if you were to stay in here with him." The doctor whispered.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

The pain in Sam's head faded, but the pain radiating in his body remained. "What the hell?" He voiced, still trapped within his own body.

"Well, if widdle Sammy Winchester decided to come out in play. I was wondering when you would show up." _Not. Again!_

"You…you're not a ghost?" Sam was forced to ask. All he wanted to do was control his body, not relive this horrid experience.

"Aw, honey, you seriously bought that?" Her eyes flashed black. _Demon! Exorcise her!_

"You're a **demon**? But…all the signs pointed to a—a—a"

"A ghost? Yeah, kinda the whole point. Make you come unprepared." The meat suit the demon was wearing—a young petite blonde—gave him an alluring smile, and Sam just rolled his eyes. _I give up._ With that, Sam new he couldn't fight any more, it was too exhausting. His mind couldn't take it anymore. It was time to deal. Sam felt as if he could hear Dean's voice around him, telling him to stop fighting. It was time for him to trust his brother, just as he had his whole childhood. "You see Sam, we couldn't let you get out that easily. Hunters don't leave because they want to, they leave because they die. It's the natural order. My job, is to reset the natural order. I'm happy to oblige." She gave Sam a grin, one that he remembered, one that he feared, it was the look he had seen before he had died.

"Go back to hell, bitch." Sam groaned, blood spurting from his mouth. He tried to stand, but his leg gave out underneath his body. _Not again..._

"Oh, Sammy," she narrowed her eyes, "I've already been there." The pain that assaulted his stomach made him gag. Blood and saliva dripped from his mouth.

"You hurt me, Dean will hunt you down and kill you." He growled, his current mind frame recalling the exorcism perfectly, but at the time, he hadn't been able to recall it to save his life. Coincidentally, it did cost him his life.

"Oh, baby. Dean could give a rats ass about you." At those words, Sam's heart froze. This was why he couldn't relive this memory. This was why he couldn't do it again! _No, nonononononononononono!_

**A/N: Ok, sooo this chapter...not really good. Sorry. Please review though! I love constructive criticism! Any idea's or thoughts you have for the story, feel free to share! I love feedback, and you all have been such a great audience! I can't wait for the next chapter! The OFFICIAL reunion should happen within the next chapter or 2. Don't worry, some...feathery friends will be making a...small scaled appearance in the next chapter. Thanks for staying with this not so good story! 3 yall! Also, please read and review my one-shot called "Hidden Behind the Veil." It focuses on Gabriel. I think yall might like it!(:**

**Review Responses:  
>sammynanci: Thanks so much for your review! It meant a lot! I figured that since Sam was the YED favorite, if Sam were in immediate danger...Azazel might just have to swoop in and save the day. (:<strong>**  
><strong>

**Jessica: Thanks for the review! it meant a lot! :D So yeah, John hasn't been making a major appearence in the last couple of chapters. He knows something is going on...(: This is also what makes John start the hunt for YED again. This is where his first trail is found. (:**

**Doctor13: Thanks for sticking with me for so long! You're awesome! Also, thanks for the compliment! It really made my day!(:  
><strong>


	5. Fear and Anger

**Death's a' Knockin**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! New chapter! Reunion was postponed, a new idea came to me for this chapter! Enjoy!**

Sam wanted to cry, to sob, to run away from this memory and never look back on it. Live like it had never happened. Now, he was stuck reliving it. The universe must have decided that it was screw over Sam Winchester century, because he couldn't catch a break.

"I don't believe you, bitch." Sam spat. _Not again, not again._

"Honey, I don't care if you believe me. I just wanted to make sure you understood. No one will know what happened to you. Hell, no one will care. You'll die just like any…other…hunter. No one to care about you." She smiled the same smirk that made his skin crawl.

"That's not true! I have—f—friends, and my dad and b—brother will find out what happened." He growled, the uncertainty evident in his voice. _Don't believe a word she says! Dad is…here. Shit! Dad is here!_ Had Sam been in control of his body, he would have started to hyperventilate once again.

"Psh, your daddy and brother, they are so happy that your lazy ass is out of their care. They threw a celebration the minute you left. Obviously your dad couldn't let you think he didn't care, hence the big ol' fight…but if you really think about it..."—_no no no no no no—_"why didn't Dean call? Or write? Or even ask you not to go? He was happy that you weren't there to be some big fat pain in his ass."

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his head. His body tensed as if electrocuted. Pain seared his brain. She bent down to whisper into his ear. _"_Your friends don't care, hell, they probably think you're a freak; your dad is probably considering killing you, I mean, you did break the sacred Winchester rule: Family first. You have nobody left Sam. And now, you'll die all alone." She raised her hand, a silver knife in her hand. It arced down in slow motion. He was powerless to stop it.

It pierced his upper abdomen, pain flying through his entire body. Everything was going dark. _Stay. Awake._ His body was slumping over. _Don't. Go. To. The. Light. _Everything was dark, even his mind as he drifted from the memory back to unconsciousness.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Azazel arrived just in time to see Ruby digging her knife into Sam's chest. "Ruby!" He barked, anger that she had harmed his favorite coursing through his blackened soul.

"Azazel!" She said, shock in her voice. "I didn't expect to see…I mean…"

"You killed him?" The point was to get him back into hunting! Not to kill him!" He walked over to the body, disappointment radiating to Ruby from his demonic eyes.

"I am sorry, I thought that—"

"Just…go. Find some other people to kill. You still have a part to play one day…unfortunately." Why was Lilith so certain Ruby could follow the orders? She never listened to him.

He glanced back down at the body of Sam Winchester. Time to make a deal, he thought. He knew just who to go to, the image of a small petite blonde flashing through his mind.

**A/N: Short, but I hoped yall liked it! Please review, good or bad!(:**


End file.
